<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Girl by Princess_April</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154820">The New Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April'>Princess_April</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adults, Anal, Anal creampie, Choking, Collar, F/M, Free Use, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Handcuffs, Harem, Hazing, Mean Girls, Rape, Willing slave, audio script, extreme devotion, f4m - Freeform, master - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SYNOPSIS: You (the listener) are a charismatic and perverted master with a harem of devoted slaves at your disposal. You’ve recently enticed a young, naïve nineteen-year-old into the fold (the speaker).  She’s still learning her place, and her role in your “grand plan”.  As the new girl, she comes to you to ask a question about the mysterious “choosing” that’s later that evening.  Unfortunately for her, she’s been tricked and threatened into approaching you by the rest of “the girls” and this is a form of hazing. It seems she is more afraid of “the girls” than she is of you, and that is a lesson she needs to learn the hard way.  You spank her, handcuff her, leash her and choke her while you stick your cock up her ass.  She’s a good girl, but this is a lesson she won’t forget. WARNING: This is a story of blind devotion, and unhealthy behavior by an extreme submissive.  It’s dangerous, and in all ways a terrible way to treat someone with no safety tools in place.  Be warned that it has elements of rape, both through mental brainwashing and by going beyond the bounds of her consent, despite her devotion.  It is a FANTASY, and is not for everyone.  See the tags and proceed with your eyes open.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The New Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[PERFORMANCE NOTES: She is the new girl, she’s being hazed, and her master is not only allowing it, but participating in it.  She’s naïve, but at the same time, she knows she’s there for sex.  She is pushed to her limits, and perhaps beyond, but she’s too brainwashed and blindly devoted to her master to object or defend herself.  She withstands his treatment of her, and is proud of herself for it--particularly when her master tells her she’s cute at the end--even though he goes further than she would normally willingly allow. Ultimately, her state of mind is a bit of a mystery, and in performing her, it’s okay to keep that secret to herself.]</p><p>[SFX: There are a couple of optional sound effects noted in the script.  If you need assistance with any of them, please don’t hesitate to contact me at u/Princess_April on reddit.]</p><p>
  <i><b>LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE</b>: This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, <b>All rights reserved.</b> Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the <span class="u">Reddit post of the script offer</span>. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script.</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——————START ——————</p><p>[shaky breathing – nervous]</p><p>Uhm… master?</p><p>I’m sorry to bother you.  I know you didn’t…. ask for me, but can I just talk to you a second?</p><p>No… I know. [sheepish]</p><p>[mousy and scared] I do understand though…</p><p>No… but this is differentI DO know my place. I promise!</p><p>Master, please?  I’m naked, like I’m supposed to be, I mean, it’s really embarrassing, but I understand that it’s necessary.  I even have my collar on and everything. I’m trying my best. </p><p>Oh… okay.  I forgot.  I’ll squat down and spread my thighs.</p><p>[whispered]. God… Here… is that better, sir?</p><p>[shaky breathing] Ok, uhm… well it’s just that… the rest of the girls were talking… you know while we were putting on our makeup before the choosing tonight?  And uhm… well, they said they had a question for you, and they told me it was the new girl’s job to come in and ask.</p><p>And I’m the new girl…</p><p>Wait, master? Why…. Why are you looking at me like that?</p><p>Well, I know, but… they told me I had to!  If I didn’t they said they were going to… put on strap ons.. and.. gang bang me, master.</p><p>I mean, is that right?  Can they do that?</p><p>Please…</p><p>[sounds of struggle]  </p><p>No, master… wait.  Please?</p><p>Master no… wait!</p><p>[spank]</p><p>Ow!  Master, I’m sorry.</p><p>[spank] [spank]</p><p>Ow, master please don’t pull my hair so hard…</p><p>[spank] [spank] [spank]</p><p>Ow!! I’m sorry, master.  I know.  I’m bad.  I’m sorry!</p><p>[spank] [spank] [spank]</p><p>Please stop it master!  It hurts!</p><p>[spank] [spank]</p><p>Ok… No… I’m learning. I’m learning.</p><p>I DON’T know.  I’m stupid, master.</p><p>I’m just a stupid girl.   I don’t know the rules yet.</p><p>Please.  I’m so sorry.</p><p>I’ll try to be…. I’ll try to be better, okay?</p><p>Can you just… can you tell me what I did wrong?</p><p>The girls… they were threatening me, I just…</p><p>What?</p><p>Uhm… no…</p><p>No, I’m not more afraid of them than I am of you….</p><p>Well no, but… they said that— </p><p>Well… I was scared, master.</p><p>No, I’m scared of you too!  I just thought you might help me to—</p><p>No…</p><p>No master.</p><p>Yes, master.</p><p>But the girls, they were going to—</p><p>Okay… Really?</p><p>So I should have just… let them do it, then?</p><p>But—</p><p>Okay.  I understand.</p><p>I’m the new girl.</p><p>That’s just … the way it is.</p><p>If the rest of the girls want to … gang bang me … I have to let them.</p><p>[heavy breathing]  Yes, master. The girls know best.</p><p>No… I won’t come to you like this again.</p><p>Thank you, master.</p><p>Huh?</p><p>The question?</p><p>Oh… uhm… [heavy breathing]</p><p>[pause]</p><p>Gosh… I… I don’t remember.</p><p>No, I don’t.</p><p>Master, I’m too nervous! I’m sorry.  </p><p>I don’t remember what they wanted to ask.</p><p>Yes, master.</p><p>I guess…. Should I go now?</p><p>I… I can suck your cock…. I’ll swallow your cum!</p><p>You can fuck me…</p><p>You can tie me up, or something?</p><p>Oh… No… I haven’t done THAT…</p><p>[breathing intensifies]</p><p>No but… master you promised when I came here that I wouldn’t have to do that… not right away.</p><p>What?</p><p>Punished?  But you already spanked me!</p><p>But the girls their going to—</p><p>No!  But I AM afraid of you, Master!</p><p>I AM!  Please, I’ve learned my lesson. I won’t ever do that again. The rest of the girls can do whatever they want to me, I understand that now.  Please, just don’t—</p><p>[resigned moan]  No.. you’re right.  I have to learn.</p><p>I am the new girl…</p><p>Yes, sir.</p><p>I’ll be a good girl… </p><p>What?</p><p>I don’t understand.</p><p>Stand here?  So my waist is against your desk?</p><p>Like this?  Uhm… okay.</p><p>What’s that?</p><p>What are you attaching to my collar?</p><p>Wait, does that rope retract into the ceiling?</p><p>[OPTIONAL SFX: sound of rope being pulled] Wait… Master wait wait.  [choking sound] </p><p>[strained] Master….</p><p>[choking] I’m sorry, Sir…  I’m a stupid girl.</p><p>[OPTIONAL SFX: Sound of handcuffs] What are you doing?  ARE those handcuffs?</p><p>Master, please.  </p><p>Oh my god, what are you doing?</p><p>[gasp] [breathing hard] On my toes… on my toes, okay… yes. Yes sir.</p><p>I’m sorry… No I can’t move… </p><p>Master I’m sorry, I’ve learned my lesson, I don’t think that—</p><p>Wait… Wait… Master?  What are you doing?</p><p>Well, yes, I do want lube, I guess, but …</p><p>Can you let me down first… please? Let me down?  </p><p>Not like this…. Don’t… don’t fuck my ass like this… with me hanging by my throat…. Please, sir?</p><p>Master I’m scared…. I’m so scared…</p><p>No wait… go slow… go slow…</p><p>Ow…. OW!  Fuck master. [chain sound] [choking]</p><p>[choking]  Ow… Oh… fuck… Master…]</p><p>[gasping] [panting]</p><p>I’m trying… I’ll be good.  I’ll be good.</p><p>[sounds of hard fucking her ass]</p><p>[strained] Oh.  Oh… Oh… fuck.</p><p>Yes, sir. I deserve it—[choking] I deserve it.</p><p>Yes, master. I’m devoted to you.  My body is yours… Yes, sir. Fuck my ass, and… choke me—[choking]</p><p>[gasp] [panting]</p><p>Sir I can’t.  I can’t hold myself up, my feet are cramping—[choking]</p><p>[fucking sounds]</p><p>[Choke-fucking her a few seconds]</p><p>[gasp – panting]</p><p>Oh master.  I’m sorry.  I’m sorry.  I’m a stupid girl.</p><p>Just… can you cum?  Please.  Cum in my ass.  Please.</p><p>Yes sir… No I can do it.  I can do it…. Yes sir…</p><p>[choke fucking her a few seconds]</p><p>[strained] Yes master.  I’ve learned my lesson.  Please cum.  Please cum.</p><p>[choke fucking her until he cums]</p><p>[gasp] [panting]</p><p>[grunts of pain – moaning]  Oh, thank you master.</p><p>Thank you thank you for filling me up…</p><p>Thank you for teaching me.</p><p>[panting – breathing]</p><p>Can you… can you let me down.  My poor toes… their cramping…</p><p>[OPTIONAL SFX – Rope releasing] Yes, master.  I’m sorry. I’ll be good.  I’ll be good.</p><p>Oh, thank you master. Thank you. </p><p>Can you take the handcuffs off?</p><p>[OPTIONAL SFX: Handcuffs releasing] Thank you… Thank you, master.</p><p>Yes.. thank you. [breathing shaky]</p><p>Thank you for coming in my ass.</p><p>Yes, sir.</p><p>No… I liked it, I guess.  </p><p>Thank you for letting me service you.</p><p>No sir… I’ll be good from now on.</p><p>I learned my lesson.</p><p>Yes sir.  Thank you.</p><p>It’s… leaking out of my ass, sir.  Can I clean it up?</p><p>No? Okay.. Sorry.</p><p>It’s just… sir it’ll leak down my legs and I’ll be mess..</p><p>No… I’m sorry, I do know my place.  I do.  I’m sorry.</p><p>[pause] </p><p>Uhm Sir? I remembered their question… Can I ask it?</p><p>Oh.  Are you sure, because if I go back there without an answer, their going to… well you know…</p><p>What?  They’re going to do it anyway?  </p><p>But… sir my ass… it’s really sore—</p><p>What if they—?</p><p>Ok. </p><p>Okay thank you. I’ll tell them no anal.</p><p>I’ll tell them you said so.</p><p>[small pause]</p><p>Sir, this isn’t another trick is it?  Am I being stupid again?</p><p>I can really tell them, right?</p><p>Okay.  Thank you master.</p><p>Master?</p><p>I’m scared?  I’m scared of what they’ll do to me.</p><p>Ok… sorry.  </p><p>This is just what it’s like to be the new girl, I guess.</p><p>Okay.  </p><p>I’m sorry.</p><p>Uhm.  I hope I made you feel good.</p><p>It was okay?</p><p>Okay. Good. </p><p>[surprised and delighted—ALMOST as if it was all worth it] Oh!  I’m cute?  Oh. Thank you, master.</p><p>[bashful giggle] Really?  Oh…I’m so glad!  Thank you.</p><p>[giggling—she’s just so excited that he liked her] I’ll just… I guess I’ll go back now.</p><p>Okay.  </p><p>Thank you for teaching me, sir.</p><p>Okay, uhm.  Bye.</p><p>------------END------------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>